An optical communication system may be designed on the basis of previously given system conditions before the provision of a communication service. Since actual parameters cannot be measured before the provision of the communication service, the optical communication system may be designed using parameter values estimated with a margin.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-015966, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-081297, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0142943, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0236169, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-060088, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-165818.